


Milk and Honey

by pameytilla



Series: It's a Floor 19 situation [5]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: Magnus Chase + the five stages of Grief (that aren't all to do with death)





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own mcga or any characters here, nor do I make any profit.
> 
> Edit: RobinPlaysTrumpet15 noticed that the temprature given to Magnus by Blitz was inacurate, and suggetsted changing it to 100-101 degrees. This has now been done.

The five stages of grief are: denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance.

 

Denial

 

“No.” Magnus croaks, and shakes his head for added effect. “No, no way.”

Blitz looks at him in a weird way that Magnus can't exactly read. “Magnus.”

Magnus crosses his arms and glares at the dwarf. “Absolutely not. I refuse.” he sucks in a breath and adds. “I'm not sick.”

“Kid.” Blitz says, “You have a fever of a hundred degrees. Like it or not, you are sick.”

Magnus groans and leans his head on the wall behind him. “I don't feel sick.” He didn’t, not really. He didn't feel overly hot, and apart from sneezing and coughing a lot, he felt fine. He tried to tell Blitz and Hearth that, but clearly neither of them were having it. Both of them standing over him, arms folded and furrowed brows.

“You look sick.” Blitz says and shoves a steaming cup of something into Magnus’ hands. “Drink this. Please?” Magnus sips it, it tastes like leaves and herbs that he can't exactly identify.

“Thanks,” he coughs. “But I'm still not sick.”

“ _Sure_ ,” Hearth signs. “ _Sure you're not._ ”

 

Anger

 

The last time he was genuinely angry, Magnus punched a wall and bruised his knuckles. This time, while he’s screaming and crying as loud as he can, he misses his mom. Magnus can barely breathe through his tears. Anger, he thinks, is the best way to describe this. Angry, about the whole injustice and complete unfairness of his situation.

If his mom were here, she'd hug him, and explain to him gently what was happening and what they were going to do. (Magnus thinks he’d hug back.)

But she's not there, and he’s so very angry that she's not, so very frustrated by his whole situation, that he just can’t.

He stays where he is, crying and screaming into his arms, until he can't cry anymore, and stops screaming. She's not there, but he is, and he has to carry on. (And he’s so very angry about it.)

 

Bargaining

 

“Please.” he says. “Please, he's my dad.”

Jack makes a noise at him. “Sorry señor. There's nothing I can do.”

“You can’t not listen to Surt? Transform yourself into something harmless?” Magnus pleads.

“No,” Jack says sadly. “I can't.”

“Okay,” Magnus mumbles. “Okay.”

 

Depression

 

He drags himself out of bed, and checks his phone for what feels like the thousandth time.

No missed calls, no texts. Nothing. Nothing, for four days, from Sam, Hearth or Blitz. Logically, he knows that they’re probably busy, Sam with some important, confidential mission, Blitz with his store, (“Business is booming!” he'd say proudly) and Hearth with his magic and rune studies.

Not that Magnus wasn't proud of them, they're his friends, his family, of course he's proud of them. He just feels, empty, without them. Sad, even. He doesn't want to face training, but he pushes himself too.

 

Acceptance

 

Magnus is dead. He won't age. He won't have kids, he won't finish school. He won't do so many things. And that's okay.

He’s okay with it. Surprisingly. It’s partly why he declines Odin's offer, that he's okay with what we won't ever get to do, or be.

Considering everything, he finds it too easy to accept that this is real, it's not a dream and he won't wake up from it.

He's dead, and that’s fine.


End file.
